Slice of Life
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Oneshots/Drabbles inspired by different quotes. Now: "Most species bare their teeth as a sign of aggression, of leadership. It's a reminder that these clenched jaws can and will open your yielding throat. I want you to remember this, think of that the next time I smile." (No one was allowed to comment on Tsuna's family. Even if they could protect themselves. Ever.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I have various chapters in states of 'almost done'. It's the **_**almost**_** that's getting me, so in order to try and fix it, I've decided to do a one-shot/drabble collection where instead of **_**words**_** I would use **_**quotes**_**. So hit me with your best quotes. Ones on life, love, hate, the world…ones that make you laugh. Whatever. **

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_Most people run away from monsters. I'm one of the few idiots that would run _towards _them armed only with a fork. – Anonymous_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi Sawada has _no idea_ how it happened.

In fact, he distinctly remembers thinking it would_ never happen to him_.

He can remember the days before it all, can remember what it was like before _him_.

He remembers thinking Reborn was _absolutely the most insane person he had ever met_.

It takes Tsunayoshi _years_ to realize Reborn has corrupted him. It was such a gradual thing, like a slow acting poison, that Tsuna honestly had no idea when _insane_ became _normal_. When he realized Reborn had given _Tsuna_ some of his habits and thoughts.

It takes years, and the reaction of a café full of civilians, for Tsunayoshi to realize he has become enough like Reborn that he is now considered the 'insane, logic defying, chaos-bringer' when among people that are not part of the Mafia.

It all started with the fork.

He had only stepped into the café for a minute. He only planned on grabbing a slice of cake before leaving. It shouldn't have taken more than five minutes at the most. Tsuna hadn't had his gloves or pills on his person, choosing to leave them inside the car.

He barely made it through half of the cake slice before the café was attacked.

In an ironic twist, they actually _hadn't_ been after him. It was just a run of the mill robbery.

His cake had been ruined though.

All Tsuna could think had been _"Oh-ho-ho. You picked the wrong place today."_

He hadn't had any weapons on hand. So Tsuna had made due.

He picked up his fork.

"Gentlemen."

The robbers went still at the sound of silken danger (another thing Reborn had taught him indirectly) turning to see Tsuna idly spinning the fork through his fingers, his eyes narrowed and angry. (Really, Tsuna didn't really get a break from the damn paperwork often. _How dare they interrupt him now?_)

They didn't take Tsuna seriously when he told them to _leave_. No the three men chose to turn to him and taunt and sneer at him, chose to wave the guns around like they knew how to use them.

Tsuna nodded slowly, as if making sense of something confusing before he stood up. "Very well. You leave me no choice."

Tsuna picked up the fork and knife on his table, and flicked them, spinning to take the fork from the table across from him to flick that before he picked up the three spoons and flicked those. It took half a second. No one saw him move. What they did see, was two forks and a knife knock the guns out of the three men's hands before the spoons sliced into their cheeks. When they turned to look, the three spoons were sunk halfway into the wall behind them.

They went very, very still.

"Get out, and don't come back."

They left.

It was only afterwards, when Tsunayoshi turned to see the others inside of the café, saw how they stared, how mouths dropped and fingers pointed, how some mouthed things along the lines of 'he's insane' or 'how could he…?' that Tsunayoshi suffered a case of déjà vu followed by the realization that _'they're looking at me like I used to look at Reborn.'_

It was only then that Tsuna _noticed_ how much of an influence Reborn hand on him.

He was quietly horrified.

Pleased, and horrified.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Question time~ **

**What is your favorite quote? (anything. Funny, inspirational, life…whatever.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought I was crazy Urameshi, but you take the prize! The heck was that? You don't make bombs go BOOM in yer face!- Jin to Yusuke, Yu-Yu-Hakusho. _

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"_I'm going to punch him."_

Tsunayoshi was a loving, protective, calm, laid-back kind of person. He didn't like violence; he didn't like punishing those who looked to him for leadership, even when it was needed.

Oh he did it, make no mistake, but Tsuna generally hated it.

_This time_, however, he wanted to make an exception.

He loved his Storm, he really did. Gokudera was his brother in all the ways that mattered, but as he stared at the security footage of Gokudera grinning crookedly and a bit cruelly at his enemy, before he _purposely set off his explosives_ Tsuna decided he was going to punch him in the face.

He had thought he had talked to his Storm once before about purposely getting himself killed, but it didn't look like it stuck.

That was unacceptable.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Answer: Hmmmm….this is a hard one for me, I have a ton, but I think I'd say…  
'The trouble with real life is that there's no background music.'**


	3. Chapter 3

_If I have to go to jail for protecting the virtue of my daughter, it will be for something so gory, abominable, and atrocious they reinstate the death penalty. - Enter the Dragon, by Doghead Thirteen (a fan-fic)_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hibari was a calm person.

He knew most people wouldn't believe it, but he was calm even if he was violent and bloodthirsty. He had never _truly_ lost his temper with anything. Not even Mukuro.

The day he had held the little girl with his eyes, and Chrome's hair he had been utterly lost, and he had _known it_.

Mukuro had been lost too, the moment the little one had looked up into mismatched eyes and smiled that adorable toothless smile, and Hibari felt rather vindicated since Mukuro had made fun of him for it beforehand.

The two of them had their differences before, and they still fought even now, but _she_ was something they were in perfect agreement on.

When the teenage years rolled around and _boys_ started taking notice of her, started showing _interest_ Mukuro and he had set all grudges aside.

She was _their_ Little One, and _no one_ was good enough for her as far as they were concerned.

The rest of the world would learn that too, even if they had to _beat it_ into the world.

And if they had to _take care of_ some of the boys…?

Well.

The world would see just why a Cloud was the start of the Storm, Rain, and Lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

_If complete and utter chaos was lightning he'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armor screaming 'all gods are bastards'. – Terry Pratchett_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna had accepted long, long ago that Reborn was the Bringer of Chaos- capital letters and all.

But sometimes, Tsuna really wanted to know _what exactly Reborn thought he was doing._

Reborn would never say it, but the reason he went out of his way to make Tsuna's life as chaotic as possible was not only because he thought it was funny as _hell_ but because Reborn was _bored_.

Being a hit man got kind of repetitive, even if you were the best…especially if you were the best. Sometimes Reborn would get an exceptionally _good_ hit, but that almost never happened, and before Tsuna Reborn had really just been going through the motions waiting for that dog's death of his to catch up with him.

Tsunayoshi had surprised him even way back in the beginning and had continued to surprise him even now at 20 years old.

Reborn loved it.

So he continued to come up with crazier and crazier scenarios for him and watched it all unfold, relishing in the idea that while he may know the destination (and sometimes he didn't even know _that_) he was never quite sure _how_ they would get there. And for someone who sat at the top of the most underhanded sneaky people in the world and outsmarted them, stayed three steps ahead of them…that was _glorious_, that feeling of _not knowing_ exactly how something would turn out.

So if Tsuna had once told him that if complete and utter chaos was lightning he'd be the sort to stand on a hilltop in a thunderstorm wearing wet copper armor screaming 'all gods are bastards' then it was fine because he wasn't bored anymore, didn't know what the next morning would bring, wasn't sure exactly what he would do next and Reborn loved and thrived in that unknown.

(It was actually that feeling of the unknown that had brought him into the profession of a hit man, because he had never known who he'd be contracted to take out, and when he'd meet someone who would be a challenge until he had reached the top, become the best and it had all become _repetitive_.)


	5. Chapter 5

_I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. – Harper Lee_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna had no idea what he was doing.

These were members of the _Vindice_.

The people who forced the Mafia- a criminal organization, people who killed and murdered and poisoned and played for a living all on the wrong side of the law- to _listen to their rules._

People who terrified even the strongest.

And Tsuna knew he was nowhere near the 'strongest.'

But here he was.

Because these people, these people who demanded obedience from even the most unruly members of the Mafia had threatened _his tutor_. Had threatened Reborn.

Reborn, who had taught him how to throw a punch, how to defend himself, who had led him to his friends and introduced him to so many people that he loved…Reborn who had taught him that he was _better_ than 'no-good' that he deserved and could be happy if he only reached for it. That if he tried with his 'dying-will' nothing was beyond his reach.

They had threatened the man who had become his father.

So here he was, standing toe to toe with the biggest name in the Mafia besides his own, standing toe to toe with the people who were obeyed by the strongest the mafia had to offer, and he was telling them _No_.

He was telling them _no_ and he meant it, would fight for it, who stand in front of people he, by all rights should have fallen to, and _**he would win**_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Make sure you read chapter five as well! I updated twice since these are so short and its been a long while!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_As a very wise man once said, there's no such thing as 'overkill,' only 'open fire' and 'I need to reload.'" -The Nighthawk Chronicles, by fanfic author Cyclone_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn had learned _a lot_ of things from being the World's Greatest Hit Man.

You couldn't get that high on the food-chain- of the Underworld especially- without learning _a lot_ more than the average person.

One of the most important things he had learned, and one of the few lessons he made _sure_ stuck in his student's heads was 'Expect the unexpected, and you _never_ have enough back up plans.'

Overkill was just an expression.

Especially when the people in the Mafia were capable of the things they were capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

**EndlessChains: This was one of MY favorites and I actually had it written into my prompt list before I even posted the first chapter XD.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. - GK Chesterton_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna had always, and would always hate fighting.

The hate had started when he was young, when the other kids had started their bullying. It didn't help that Tsuna just didn't like to fight.

Yuni had once said he fought with a furrowed brow and his hands in the stance of a prayer.

Because while Tsuna hated fighting, would always hate fighting in and of itself, Tsuna was and would always be a protector at heart.

Tsuna hated fighting, but he loved his family and Tsuna would _always_ choose to fight if it was for their sake.

He can remember, a few years into his reign as Decimo, the Mansion had been attacked once. The only people in residence at the time had been Tsuna, an injured Lambo a few feet behind him with I-pin hovering over him, and Fuuta rushing to see them.

His younger siblings, all of them injured in some way though only Lambo was unconscious and Tsuna can remember thinking _"I can't take one more step back. If I take a step back they get a step closer to _them_."_

Tsuna hated fighting in and of itself, but for the people he loved he would always, _always_ fight.


	8. Chapter 8

_It's not how hard you can hit, but how hard you _can be_ hit and get back up._ _–Unknown_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was one of the most amazing people Reborn had ever seen.

Not that he ever _said_ that, but he had thought it more than once.

(A boy, a boy who had been so scared and young standing up to him- to _Reborn_\- and telling him _No_.)

(A boy willing to fight against those the Mafia bowed to on Reborn's behalf.)

(A boy- the _only_ boy- who had rushed to save a classmate without hesitation.)

(A boy who had had no friends, no help, no _hope_ still getting up in the morning and going to school despite knowing he would have no one there to greet him or help him, despite knowing he would be bullied and degraded.)

Tsunayoshi Sawada had started out as _nothing_.

He had started at the very bottom of the rung, despite his destiny to inherit the top. Started out with no idea how to do anything he needed to know to rule the top.

He hadn't even known how to throw a proper punch.

But Reborn had watched that boy claw his way up the 'rungs' one slow staggering painful step at a time and even manage to drag others with him from the shadows on his way up.

Had watched as Tsunayoshi was knocked down over and over and over again, as he was trampled and hunted, as one impossible scenario after another was thrown into his path and he had seen how Tsunayoshi had managed over and over and over again to stagger up to his feet.

Had watched as the boy learned and adapted and fought.

Watched as the boy who started out as nothing stood toe to toe with the best of the best and _won_.

Reborn was proud of his student, not because of what he had become (though he was proud of that too) but because no matter how hard Tsuna was hit, he had managed to stand on his feet again and again no matter what had knocked him down.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream – Blank Space, Taylor Swift_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Chrome was dangerous.

She didn't like to talk to people she didn't know, she was quiet, she never went out of her way to show off, she was pretty with a wide innocent looking violet eye, looked so harmless and frail that most people assumed she was weak, a weak link in the chain of the Vongola.

The Vongola family laughed at the fools stupid enough to believe it.

No one ever seemed to pause and wonder why exactly Chrome's soul manifested as a Mist Flame.

It was literally the Flame of _deception_, so Tsuna can't quite understand why all these fools insisted on attacking her based on looks and her quiet nature.

None of the fools ever made it back out after attacking her to let the rest of the Mafia know that Chrome may have _looked_ like a daydream, a princess playing criminal but she was in all actuality a _nightmare_ waiting to happen to those who attacked her and her family.


	10. Chapter 10

_I hate people, animals and plants. Stones are alright. – Anonymous_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna had learned quite a few things about the Varia in the years he had known them.

First and foremost: they hate _everyone_. (It isn't personal, even if it kind of _is_)

They were vicious and the level of crazy they were capable of producing was right up there with his Guardians. (Sometimes they even managed to surpass his Guardians, not that Tsuna ever _said_ that because his Guardians would take it as a _challenge_ and Tsuna would _never_ be ready for that _or_ the resulting paperwork.)

They were also loyal.

Tsuna knew they didn't like that he was at the helm of Vongola, but they followed him, they defended the family, they stood united with him and Tsuna appreciated and acknowledged it.

Xanxus hated damn near everything that breathed.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had been _right there_ at the top of the very long list of things Xanxus hated, but even he could admit, 15 years into his reign, that Tsuna knew what he was doing, knew when to bend and sway, and when to strike fast and hard.

15 years into Tsunayoshi's reign and Xanxus no longer became enraged when the Decimo was brought up. (Although mentioning the fact that he lost to the brat was still _way_ off limits if one wanted to avoid becoming ashes)

Still hated the brat, but anyone that wanted to assassinate him would have to get through the Varia if they managed to get through the overprotective guard dogs that were Tsuna's Guardians.


	11. Chapter 11

_Life was just long stretches of boredom punctuated by several minutes of sheer terror – Unknown_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna's life had been so achingly normal.

Nowadays it was anything _but_.

Sometimes Tsuna missed it. That boringly normal life he had had before Reborn, where he could go out for hot chocolate without accidently stopping a mafia turf war because he accidently won over both of the bosses, but he can never honestly say he wanted that life back, that he would give up what he had now.

After all that life had been before Tsuna made friends that would become family, before Tsuna had learned to stand up for himself and for others, before he had been made strong.

Nowadays his life is a new version of normal- explosions, time travel, paperwork, occasional shootouts and visits from the Varia and all.

He doesn't regret any of it.

Even if this new life of his did cause him several panic attacks and would probably make him prematurely grey at the rate his family was going.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Most species bare their teeth as a sign of aggression, of leadership. It's a reminder that these clenched jaws can and will open your yielding throat. I want you to remember this, think of that the next time I smile." - Unknown._

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

It had been one of those stupid yearly Galas Vongola had to throw. One of those Galas that required some _serious_ security details.

(Serious as in Reborn, Tsuna, his Guardians, Xanxus, _his_ Guardians and Nono all went over the details of it _twice_.)

Everyone who was anyone wanted an invite to it.

Those that managed to get one cleared multiple security checks.

It was a mess of planning.

(And paperwork. Tsuna and Xanxus _both_ loathed the prep-work that went into the guest list and preparations as the Host of the Gala and the Security Force behind it respectively. They spent many a night gripping about it to each other. It was a bonding experience)

That said _this_ particular Gala (referenced afterwards as _The_ Gala or The Gala Incident) had an _incident_ during the event. The man had cleared all the security checks of course, but that hadn't stopped the drunken man from opening his mouth.

The man- the boss of a up and coming mid-class Famiglia called DeLuca- turned out to have a certain…view…on who was appropriate to be standing as a part of the strongest Famiglia.

It was well hidden of course, and well managed and the DeLuca Family had not touched anything the Vongola stood against so the man was allowed to attend.

That was quick to change when the man opened his mouth after too much to drink.

"_**Excuse me?"**_ Tsuna's voice is sharp and controlled in a way his own recognize to mean Tsuna is _pissed_. The drunken man wavers a little in place before responding.

"I said you need to put down the good for nothing sons of a whore." The man repeated it slowly, as if Tsuna was stupid, waving a dismissive hand, not seeming to know that he was pressing quite a few of Tsuna's buttons-or rather he was _belly flopping_ on them with all the grace of a raging bull- which was a dangerous pastime for various reasons. "You're choosing people that'll bring down the Vongola from the inside. A brat like you doesn't deserve to be at the top." DeLuca wavers on his feet again, oblivious to the anger spreading throughout the crowd at his words. Tsuna, his Guardians, Xanxus, his Guardians and Reborn are all surrounding the man, while Dino and Byakuran are edging closer not to mention the other allies.

Tsuna stalked forward with all the lethal grace he had learned from Reborn and Xanxus, leaning in close to DeLuca's face, his eyes burning orange. It seems to dawn on DeLuca then that he had pressed too far as Tsuna growls "What makes you think…you have any rights to tell me who I let into my family?"

It takes the drunken man a moment to respond before he speaks "Vongola has been one of the strongest Families for generations. A Pure Family. You…you're ruining it. You're bringing in mixed blood and trash from the street" the man's eyes dart from Tsuna's Storm to Xanxus before he continues "weaklings," his eyes go to Lambo "civilians" to Takeshi and Ryohei "uncontrollable beasts" to Kyoya and Mukuro. "It's disgusting—"

Tsuna had heard enough. He picks the man up and throws him through the window. The _bulletproof_ window.

Byakuran whistles long and low and impressed even as he and everyone else scramble to follow Tsuna through the window to see what happens next.

They don't know _what_ the man had hissed to Tsuna while they were gone, but Tsuna is snarling in the man's face "They are worth _1000 of you, _and they are my family- _my Pride_. Blood does not matter, all that matters here is loyalty and they are loyal and strong I will not see you speak down to or about _any_ of them. _**Scum.**_" Tsuna's lips are pulled back in a sneer baring his teeth down at the man.

DeLuca laughs weakly. "You will destroy everything."

Tsuna growls, reaching out to quickly slam the man's head into the cobblestone path he had landed on, knocking DeLuca out. "Mukuro." He summons his Mist to his side and Mukuro slides up to the two easily as Tsuna rises from his crouched position over the man "Get him out, wipe his mind of any information he has on the Vongola or Varia and make sure our allies know to turn DeLuca members away by the time he wakes yes? Let him remember what he said what he did, _why_ we turn him away, but leave him no other information on us."

The Mist looks a little like Christmas has come early as he dips his head "Of course." And slips away making sure to drag the DeLuca boss behind him in a manner that will be sure to make his eventual headache much worse.

Tsuna closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down before he turns and climbs back through the shattered window and up to the stage in the room where all eyes follow him. His family- Reborn, his Guardians and the Varia- form ranks at the front of the stage as Tsuna speaks to those left in the ballroom "I apologize for the disturbance to the evening" his eyes narrow and gleam orange in the light "However, I will deliver a warning now to all of you. Vongola is _mine_ to run as I wish" a dangerous smile pulls at his lips as he meets each set of eyes in the crowd "_mine_ to expand on, to ruin or to make prosper. Do _not_ presume to tell me how to run it, or who may or may not be 'appropriate' members." The smile widens his eyes closing as he continues "Now please. Let us enjoy the remainder of the evening with no other…_disturbances_ yes?"


End file.
